I Fought the Law...
|location = Mile High Club (Start) Senora Freeway Cassidy Creek Bridge Hayes Autos (End) |target = Entity XF Cheetah |fail = Wasted Busted Devin's car was damaged Devin dies Cars get away The car was destroyed The bike was destroyed Trevor's bike was damaged The racers were spooked |reward = Final Upgrades at Los Santos Customs (limo window tints, 100% brakes, armor and engine upgrades etc.) Nightstick at Ammu-Nation |protagonists = Franklin Clinton Michael De Santa Trevor Philips |unlocks = Eye In The Sky The Vice Assassination |unlockedby = Blitz Play |todo = Get in the car. (Franklin) Go to the gas station. (Franklin) Race the cars. (Franklin) Pull over and take the cars. (Michael and Trevor) Drive to the garage. (Michael, Franklin and Trevor)}} I Fought the Law... is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V. The mission is the first of four high end car theft missions from Devin Weston. Mission Michael, Trevor, and Franklin meet Weston and Molly Schultz at a construction site in Alta. Weston wants the protagonists to steal a blue Cheetah and an orange Entity XF from two trust fund kids. Devin tells Michael and Trevor to dress up as San Andreas Highway Patrol officers while Franklin takes a F620 to find and race the cars. Franklin drives to a gas station along the Senora Freeway where he challenges the kids to a race. The race heads north up the Freeway. When the race passes Grapeseed, the player is shifted to Michael. Michael and Trevor follow on police bikes and eventually pull over the speeding trio. Michael and Trevor force the kids from their cars. The player-controlled protagonist then calls Schultz who tells them to drop the cars at Hayes Autos. Michael, Trevor, and Franklin race back to the auto repair shop. There, Weston thanks them for their efforts, but tells them that they will only be paid when all the cars have been collected. Molly explains the next job, to steal a Z-Type from record producer Chad Mulligan, and explain who is needed for the job. Mission Objectives *Get in the car. *Go the gas station. *Race the cars. *Pull over and take the cars. *Drive to the garage. Gold Medal Objectives *Tight Squeeze - Race between the two trucks. **There are two trucks side by just up from the start of the race. Drive the car between them. *Bus Passed - Race between the two buses. **A Bus and a Dashound can be found side by side near the turn for the Los Santos Freeway. Like the trucks, drive between the two. *Follow the Leader - Follow Trevor through the tunnel. **The Cheetah will split from the pack and go into the Braddock Tunnel. Follow Trevor on the bike with Michael. *Time - Complete within 12:00. **Skip all cutscenes and go from checkpoint to checkpoint without stopping. Note: If stealing the XF, Cheetah or F620 using Los Santos Customs (see How to Obtain Vehicles section), this may affect the achievement. *Split Seconds - Use Franklin's special ability during the race. **Can be done going between the trucks or the buses, or just to avoid hitting any traffic. Aftermath * Franklin can call Stretch in which Stretch will inform Franklin that he is aware of the work that he is into and wants part of the job. Lifeinvader Posts (Franklin's Lifeinvader) *Devin Weston - "You're young, you're hungry. I like that. This shark has always got room for the right remora." (Michael's Lifeinvader) *Amanda De Santa - "Makes a change to be with a man who can satisfy me physically, emotionally and spiritually." *Jimmy De Santa - "I know this is kinda awkward after the whole spiking incident but I've already blown through all that cash I took from you. Can you spot me $1K for the next couple of weeks? I'm still your only son after all. IM me or something. Later." *Tracey De Santa - "You know I do miss you, in some weird codependent way. But this is so much healthier for everyone right now." *Lester Crest - "Are you too technicaly inept to post anything, or is this just another one of your masterful attempts to stay "hidden"?" Bleeter Posts *@henrysmithethe4th - "It's an outrage! The police threw Sebastian off a bridge and took our cars! Daddy's so buying me a Grotti now." *@tacobrendam_who - "I leave the van for 2 minutes to do a shit and get a parking ticket then on the way home I see 3 sportscars racing on the Senora Freeway at like 120mph and nobody doing anything. My karma's screwed." How to Obtain the Vehicles *Pre-mission; the Adder, F620, and Felon: **The player may disrupt the mission's starting point by firing a single round from a weapon while still on the street, usually at an undesired car, possibly earning the player a 1-star wanted level. The related NPCs will scatter, leaving the cars to be collected at the player's discretion. This may be repeated indefinitely, as the mission starting point resets after leaving the area. However, the usefulness of this is questionable, as all three cars may be encountered during free-roam. *During the mission; the Cheetah or Entity XF: **Immediately after the cars are stolen, the player may choose which character to control; as Franklin is still driving an F620, the prudent choice is between Trevor's Cheetah or Michael's Entity XF. During the race back to Los Santos, take whichever car chosen to any Los Santos Customs and modify it. Then, continue with the mission, and afterwards the vehicle should show up at the police impound for the chosen character, costing a mere $250. **''Note: For this to work, the player must skip the final cutscene.'' Gallery EntityXF-IFTL-GTAV.jpg|Overflod Entity XF. CheetahGTAV.jpg|Grotti Cheetah. I fought the Law.png| Michael and Trevor about to chase the racers. Cheetah-GTAV-onhighway-desertplace-frontview.png Soundtrack Trivia *The mission title is a reference to the song with the same name, written by Sonny Curtis and popularized by The Bobby Fuller Four. *The mission itself may be a reference to the show CHiPs. *The F620 used in this mission was originally white, as seen in the second trailer, but was red in the gameplay trailer and in the final game itself. **Strangely, the Rockstar Games Social Club image shows the F620 in green. *This is the only time that the Cheetah and the Entity XF appear in the story. After this mission, the player can only see or drive these vehicles if they are purchased from Legendary Motorsport. *The cutscene in which Franklin calls Michael to inform them that they are coming through Grapeseed is a reference to Reuniting The Families mission in'' Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, as Michael and Trevor throw their half-eaten donuts to the ground and begin chase on Police Bikes. The same happens in the GTA San Andreas mission. *In the garage where the characters deliver the stolen cars for Weston, there is a wall that has a list of target cars written on it that only shows up under UV light like in ''Gone in 60 Seconds. *After collecting the cars, either Michael, Trevor, or Franklin will call Molly at the number 346-555-0174, depending on which protagonist the character chose. If the players dials this number once the phone call has ended, they will be put through to Cletus Ewing's voicemail. *When driving the super cars back to Los Santos, if the player manages to use a hill to break into Fort Zancudo, you will not get a wanted level and they will not attack, even if you punch or kick them to death. However, if you shoot at them, they will shoot back, but no wanted level will be present and their usual red dots which depict their location will not be visible. This can also be done by a very rare glitch during Father/Son. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 31 I Fought The Law|I Fought the Law... Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - I Fought the Law... (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V